degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Strawberrybeard
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the You Are Not Alone page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 22:28, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to My Home! Just giving you an official welcome to the Wiki! Maybe we can be friends. [[User:Degrassi Fan|''c a m]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 22:48, May 23, 2014 (UTC) "STRAWBERRYBEARD" Um, what the hell? [[User:Degrassi Fan|c a m]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 15:40, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dave Hello dave how are you man ? how come ever year or so you begin a new wiki account ?What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 22:56, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh cool I see like the levels of the old degrassi uniforms code yellow, purple, red and blue cool man :)What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 23:39, May 23, 2014 (UTC) yfvutfch omg that gif is so fucking accurate. i laughed hella hard. tbH ADAM LOOKS ADORABLE IN THAT GIF HE'S JUST LIKE "What did i say. what. ok. #srry". AND THATS SO U. ♕'[[User:BreatheMe| dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| You're the reason, the only reason. ]] 06:24, May 27, 2014 (UTC) tbh I like Chillstep now. It's cool. c: ♕[[User:BreatheMe| dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| You're the reason, the only reason. ]] 06:24, May 27, 2014 (UTC) BITCH I EDITED YOUR USERPAGE YOU GET IT RIGHT BITCH ♕[[User:BreatheMe| dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| You're the reason, the only reason. ]] 02:05, May 29, 2014 (UTC) twin peaks Hey! You'll be pleased to find that the first 7 episodes are on youtube right here! I hope you enjoy it, and be sure to check in with me as you go along! CoolerKennedy: the sausage king of Chicago (talk) 20:35, May 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Cavot, to be honest Is that our new ship? (: I also wanted to show you what I found. [[User:Degrassi Fan|c a m]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 23:12, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Of course, you would know, bae. :3 What ship is that, btw? [[User:Degrassi Fan|c a m]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 23:30, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh, Jake talks about Catfish sometimes. I don't watch it. Do you like it tho? Btw, if we ever did meet, how explicit and public would sex be? Would it take place in the park like Mickey and Ian do it or uh? I mean, I'm just curious, okok. DON'T YOU LOVE HOW HE CALLS HIM FIRE CROCH? I FIND THE WHOLE IDEA OF THIS SEXY. [[User:Degrassi Fan|c a m]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 02:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) scott disick You're probably gonna have to fight Nick, but... TOP (talk) 05:14, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Hay......................Love dove 4ever3 (talk) 17:25, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ay u sexi af ~ CJ'' '' Let's drop the shades & crank the bass '' ~ '' 18:21, June 18, 2014 (UTC) heeeewoooo HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABE. (◕‿◕✿) Okay, so even though I know you don't use Wiki anymore, I thought it would be better to leave you a message here, so you can easily come back and read it. If I had messaged you on Skype, it would eventually get lost in our conversations. This way it can't. (✿◠‿◠) I always anticipate doing something big and major for all of my close friends, but I never live up to those expectations. I know this message will not be able to do justice to the video Wendy and I made you last year and I'm sorry. :c I'm going to just say it straight up, but you are one of the most amazing and genuine people I know and have ever had the pleasure of meeting - that is speaking for online and in general terms. I cannot express enough how much you've meant to me since Cavot began last summer. I'm gonna do my usually birthday message swag where I talk about how far we've come as friends and how we first met, so be sure to take this all in, bitch. c: I remember when we first met in 2011.. lawl oh lawl. I know you couldn't stand me and honestly, I couldn't stand you either, trull. ^‿^ 2012 was cool, actually. We didn't talk personally, but we had finally grown a mutual respect for each other. For a while, 2013 was the same, until June came along. I remember it was June 1st (not the 3rd, our first was actually June 1st). I still remember the day. The wiki did a big TC with like 15 people and everyone left, except for you, Icy and I. We talked about shit and then eventually Icy left and it was just the two of us. I'm gonna be honest but I thought you were gonna leave too. We weren't close at the time so I assumed you would get bored talking to basic me and I was preparing to hear you say, "Well, I gotta go to bed, so bye Cam. <3" However, you started a convo with me about how I was doing and how my summer was so far. I was a little nervous to talk to you, honestly. You had that Wiki reputation as the really swaggie guy (not sure why xoxo) and I was like, "What if he still thinks I'm basic, oh my fucking god help." Yeah, but surprisingly, our conversation went really well and we talked about school, the Wiki, how much we hated Adam and Rynen, etc. I knew, from that conversation, that I wanted to form a friendship with you (since I felt it was long overdue). After that night, you started coming on chat regularly, and we started TC-ing regularly. I remember when we would be talking until 6AM and talking about Skins, sex and oh my god, my favourite - our sexuality. I was so confused about it last year, and to be able to identify with you on a mutual level was so helpful for me. It made me a lot more comfortable with who I was, and what I identified as (even though labels can fuck themselves). All of those conversations in June and July were so inspirational and just endearing for me. I hope those kinds of personal chats never change between us, because it's one of my favourite things about Cavot. You're amazing. Please, don't ever stop surprising me with your wit, your sharp intellect, and your sense of humour. You're one of my best friends ever. You've helped me through so much. When we fight or argue, I feel it, and it worries me, because I would never want to be on bad terms with you. It's literally something I cannot handle at all, because I love you far too much. :c However, the fact that Cavot has such quick redeeming qualities after an argument says a lot. We've never been mad at each other for more than, what, a couple of hours? :3 I don't know if we're just both that chill or Cavot's love is too strong. It's both, in my opinion. :P I'd be absolutely lost without you. All of those times where you just abruptly left the Wiki or any of these social media sites, had me worried sick. I was legit crying that time you left in February and said you needed your space from all of us. :'c I just care that much, okay. ♥ Please, don't ever think that I don't care. I know I have a snail's ass when it comes to replying to shit, but you know I love you. There really aren't enough ways to say it. You're like my rock, baby. ♥ You're hilarious, intelligent and one of the most compassionate people I know. ♥ I wouldn't doubt any of it for a second. You're always there for me. The thought of you not being there terrifies me, to be honest. :c I still promise you that one day, we will meet, and I promise the Caliwhores/FRIENDS will do a road trip somewhere. Okay, but even if that weren't to happen for a while, I hope that Cavot does meet up first. I would love to have a day with you - eating cookies, watching movies and going skydiving. :P Basically, this entire message was just my simple way of saying I love you and I hope that you have an amazing birthday today. I know what a tough time you've had this past year. I know your family puts you through shit and you have no idea how sad it makes me to see you sad. You deserve only the very best today and everyday of your life. I wish I could be sharing a piece of cake with you, but oh well, I will do so in spirit, alright? :D ♥ ENJOY YOUR BIRTHDAY, BABE. I love you. I really fucking love you. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|cam]] ♡ ''has my wish come true tonight''? 08:40, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Dave! Merry Christmas my city twin!!! Words can't even describle how much I adore and love you honestly. You're just one of those friends that always knows how to put a smile on my face and for that I'm forever grateful for you. I hope you have a great Christmas tbh...I know if I had you at my family gatherings it'd be way more fun ngl. We will meet someday though ^_^ Love you so much<33 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] • ''I will always find you.'' ♡ 08:02, December 24, 2014 (UTC) OMG HAI THURR, LUV! ♥ How have u been? CJ'' '' Let's drop the shades & crank the bass '' ~ '' 00:02, January 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: I noticed your birthday was tomorrow, Degrassi Fan! Babe, you are just amazing and I could go on forever on why I love you, but I have so many people to reply to yet, so I'll just keep it simple and sweet. Thank you for everything. Thank you so much for all of your kind words. They truly mean the world to me. The past two years have been unforgettable and it's because I got to spend so many days getting to know you. You've become a staple in my life and one of the most important people to me. No matter how busy our lives get, no matter how long we have to go without talking during the school year, and no matter how many new people we meet, you'll always be one of my closest friends. Nothing will change that. I hope you're having a fantastic time in Israel, bae. I can't wait to hear about it all when you get back next month. I'll be thinking about you until then. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 20:36, June 23, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVOT<3 Omg we're the same age again haha how cool is that? I never thought that me and you would be as close as we are today but sometimes the most unexpected friendships are the most special and ours is definitely special <3 I think the thing I love most about you is that you're just so chill and easy going yet you aren't afraid to voice your opinion as well. I've always admired your courage and willingness to help others. You have such a kind heart and I've been blessed to have gotten to know you over the years. I'll never forget the day I met you (ofc I don't remember the DATE but oh well...what happened was more important haha xD) and you came on chat while me and Cam were there and we just started talking briefly about ourselves and then we ended up pming and freaking out because we found out that we lived in the same freakin city. How crazy was that?! Haha I remember just fangirlling cause I thought it was too good to be sure to have another wikian live right where I am. And until this day we still haven't met like :P But I know we will someday because Torvot needs to meet like no joke. I always enjoy our Skype conversations whether it be just chatting or on call. I honestly love Torvot downtime when we just talk about anything and everything for long periods of time. (like that time when it was just us on call talking ab Disneyland cause no one else decided to join xD but it's okay because I just got to talk to you ^_^) Honestly every time I talk to you, you make me smile and laugh...it never fails. Your laugh is just so infectious and I can't help but be in a better mood when I'm around you. You're just a bright light in my life and I'm so incredibly thankful to have someone who encourages me and helps me through some tough situations. Your advice has really helped me through a lot and I can't thank you enough for that. But yeah to sum this all up I hope you have an AMAZING birthday because if anyone deserves a special day just to themselves it's gotta be you. You're a truly incredible friend not only to me but everyone here who knows you. I love you so much, Dave and you'll forever be my city twin <3 Happy Birthday!!! :D • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] • ''I will always find you.'' ♡ 18:30, July 16, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM YOUR WORST FRIEND EVER!! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAV, BABY. (✿◠‿◠) I may be a bad friend for getting this to you late, but I would NEVER forget your birthday. It's been on my mind everyday for the past two weeks, and I made sure not to forget, because I knew how easily it could have slipped my mind, since I have been having one of the busiest summers EVER. Without further ado, HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY, BAE. ♥ I've been anticipating this day, because now you can come up to Canada and get slammed with me. Oh my god, this was an anticipated Cavot scenario from 2013!! I really hope that this day treated you well, because being one of my greatest friends ever, you deserved it. ♥ I just want you to know that you're one of the most important people I have in my life and NOTHING will ever change that. ♥ We may have had a bumpy start in 2011-2013, but that changed so much on that faithful night in June 2013, where you and I finally broke the ice. Befriending you proved to me that even the most unlikely two people can find friendship in each other. It made me feel more confident with myself as a person, because even though I had high respect for you, I sort of always thought you were too cool for me back then, tbh. I couldn't have been more grateful that you gave me a chance. Thank you so much for taking the time to get to know me, opening up to me, and trusting me, because now, you've become a staple in my life, a true confident, and a person that I would be absolutely lost without. ♥ Thank you for ALWAYS being there for me, bae. No matter how often we may or may not talk, I'll always feel safe, secure, and at peace, knowing that you're right around the corner (via Skype, lmao) if I need you. School, work, and our lives, will never totally keep us apart, and even if they're the cause of our lesser time together, they'll never have any negative effects on our friendship. I can go for months without talking to you and STILL be able to have a casual and normal chat when we reconnect, because that's how Cavot is and always will be. In addition, it gives me so much to look forward to when we finally do get to catch up on our lives. I LOVE hearing about everything you're up to and it gives me so much enjoyment for me to share with you all of my interests and passions, because I know how happy it makes you to see ME happy. That's a feeling that I don't get with that many people, so just know how thankful, appreciative, and BLESSED I feel to have that connection with you. It's truly one of the greatest I could ask for and I love you so much for it. ♥ All in all, I hope you had a fantastic day, babe. I want to end this by telling you how proud I am of you. You have accomplished so much in the past two years that I've known you and I couldn't be happier for you. Even if school got tough, you plugged through and owned that shit. You've made so many new friends and have found someone special that can make you feel that same way. You've got so much going for you and so much ahead for you in the upcoming year. I am SO going to be here to hear about it all. I hope you had a fantastic day today, bae. I love you and I can't wait to travel with you someday. ♥ (Sorry, had to throw that in there.) '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:24, July 17, 2015 (UTC) DAVOT!! <3 Omg, it really has been that long. :/ I'm sorry we haven't kept in touch, bae, but I'm always down to chat whenever you want to! I'm just terrible at multitasking xD This past year I've been trying to disconnect more often only to go HAM on Wiki every once in a while, lmao. I miss you too! Message me on Skype and I'll respond as soon as I can, okay? <3 ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| ''annie'' ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 00:49, August 30, 2015 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS CITY TWIN <3 Merry Christmas, Dave!! :D I would have never guessed that we'd be as close as we are today but I'm so happy that we are cause Torvot is so iconic. You've always been such a supportive and caring friend and you always make me laugh and cheer me up. I'm really grateful for you and thanks for everything you've ever done for me. I hope your Christmas is amazing and that 2016 will be a great year for you ^_^ I love you so much and I can't for more memories to come next year <33 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori']] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 16:06, December 24, 2015 (UTC)